Champagne Kisses
by The Queen of Rose
Summary: Continuation of the New Years Party! What shenanigans did Kurt and Blaine get up to after we left them last time we wonder? :P


**Hi guys...before you rip our heads off we just want to let you know that this story is not abandoned nor will it ever be. Both of us have been stuck in a pretty busy period of our lives and we decided that writing half assed, semi satisfactory chapters just wouldn't be good enough so we took a break to deal with real life so we could go back to doing our best with this story.**

**The new chapter is in the making and until its done have another one shot to keep you entertained… a lot of you requested this so we did our best!**

**It's porn… you're welcome ;P**

**Love**  
**A&M**

* * *

"You know New Years was like… five minutes ago right?" Jon's voice broke through the haze of bubbles in Kurt's head and stomach, the pleasant warm feeling that was racing through his veins as he and Blaine continued to slowly lock mouths over and over in the middle of the room.

Kurt just made a small dismissive sound in his throat and pushed closer to Blaine and his magical tongue. That thing was his new favourite part of his Dom… or maybe his curls… or maybe his chest… or maybe his…

"_Kurt!" _Wes reprimanded and the sub pulled back startled with a wet smack of lips to meet the Dom's amused eyes.

Blaine protested vehemently at the distraction and began mouthing at the hinge of his jaw and Kurt nearly melted into a puddle of hormones and desire.

_God the room was spinning. _

"Maybe you shouldn't be putting your hand down B's pants in front of everyone?" Wes continued with a superior inflection.

_Someone was putting a hand down Blaine's pants? Who was it? He would kick someone's ass for sure for touching his..._

Kurt furrowed his brow and flexed said hand gaining a very vocal groan from his Dom and found it to already halfway past Blaine's waistband.

_Oh. Oh okay...his hand...down Blaine's pants...he could work with that..._

He laughed and met Blaine's heavy lidded gaze when the Dom pulled back slightly. "Well hello," he demurred, biting his swollen lower lip and not moving his hand an inch either way, but he could feel his rock hard erection along the tips of his fingers.

"He says hi back," Blaine purred back at him with a self-satisfied grin, tightening his hold around his waist.

Kurt laughed and arched a brow, the alcohol inhibiting any embarrassment from the fact that he was talking to Blaine's dick effectively. "Oh really?"

He flexed his hand again and his Dom hissed and arched his hips into the teasing touch, looking wilder and wilder around the eyes.

"Definitely," was gritted out before he leaned in to join their mouths again hot and hard as the music switched tracks.

Kurt pushed in a little further, the tight band of Blaine's jeans digging into the back of his hand but he didn't pay it any mind as his Dom groaned again like he was being taken apart. The kiss broke wetly and Kurt led a messy trail over his cheek.

"Well tell him I kinda missed him," Kurt simpered into his ear before darting to lick a wicked stripe along the shell suggestively.

He was backed into a wall before he knew which way was up and moaned in approval as their mouths clashed again, tongues first.

"It's seriously like I've stumbled into the penthouse forum," Jon declared, glancing around the trashed room. The music was still blaring, the lights were dimmed and there was cups and bottles and random objects all over the place. _Like really… who brought the blow up elephant?_ "B's doing Kurt against one wall while Dave's got Seb against another. Corrine is pretty much lap dancing for D and don't even get me started on Ryan and Thad in the hot tub! He's so smashed I don't know how he hasn't drowned himself yet let alone fu-"

"Just go get a drink Jon, it'll all go away… or at the very least you may drink enough to black out and forget tonight entirely," Wes cut in archly with a smirk just as Miriam came bounding over with a few drinks in hand for them. She really looked amazing tonight, it made ignoring what all his idiotic friends were doing far easier.

She handed the drink over and raised impressed brows at the couple making out heavily against the wall... and oh… now they were grinding. She actually felt herself flushing a little as the intimate scene unfolded before her eyes.

"I think Blaine's trying to drill Kurt through the wall," Wes said dryly as he took a sip of his beer.

Miriam cleared her throat and looked away from the writhing figures pointedly to stare at her Dom. "Maybe you should suggest they take it somewhere else?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of that pheromone fest," Wes declined and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I will."

"Wait-"

She ignored the half command and walked over to tap Blaine tentatively on the shoulder. "Your bedroom is still free."

Blaine hummed a vague, distracted sound and pressed in closer to Kurt and away from her, their mouths making _obscene, _wet kissing sounds this close up. She flushed again from the combination of smelling and seeing and hearing these two's passion for one another and cleared her throat, hand rising to her throat to cover the area for the weird feeling that _she _was exposed instead of them somehow.

Blaine hitched a hand under Kurt's thigh and dragged it over his hip, sinking deeper and she felt Wes pull her back to his chest with a possessive little rumble. He leaned down into her ear and said, "I thought I said wait?"

She shivered and tilted her head back towards him. "You can punish me later if you deal with this now, sir."

"My little negotiator."

There was affection and amusement in his voice before he sighed and let her go to step up to the necking couple.

"Swipe a bottle of champs and go find somewhere else to fuck."

It was crude and normally Wes wouldn't sink to talking like that, but at this point it seemed filth of porn star levels seemed to be the only thing registering with them.

Kurt rolled his hips and detached their swollen mouths to the sound of Blaine's moan as the sentence slowly made sense. He flushed with want and looked at Blaine through half mast, lust filled eyes and adjusted his grip around his shoulders with his arms to press their chests closer. "Can we?"

"Please do," Wes muttered and faded back into the background to leave them to it.

Blaine ignored the requests, not necessarily on purpose he was just _busy_, and diverted his attention back to Kurt's neck now that his subs mouth was occupied with things that weren't _his _mouth. It annoyed him because Kurt's mouth should only be occupied with body parts of Blaine. He should make some rules about that. He was willing to beg for it to be put into their contract.

"_Blaaay!_ You're not listening to me," Kurt whined, licking up the side of his face in punishment but Blaine liked it. He felt distantly that he shouldn't really like someone licking his face but Kurt's mouth was on him again so he wasn't going to complain. Obviously the person who made up the rule that people shouldn't lick each other's faces hadn't had Kurt doing it to them… and damn right too because he'd kick their a-

"Blaine!" Kurt huffed again, pawing at his spine and pulling him in closer with his leg.

"You're like a cat, lovely," he decided, mouthing at the hinge of his jaw.

Kurt laughed. "Wha..? I'm not a cat!"

"Yes you are. With all your licking and pawing and-" he nibbled at Kurt's ear and the sub made one of his favourite sounds. "-purring," he finished smug and hot into his ear, squeezing the thigh that was still under his hand.

Kurt grasped a handful of his hair and yanked so that he had to lean back and meet his demanding subs eyes. It was hot. So, so hot. It riled up his dominant instincts and Kurt looked so fucking pretty when he was demanding attention and trying to boss him around.

"Get kitty what he wants and then we'll see about more purring," he suggested naughtily, biting his lip and coyly glancing through his lashes and fuck. Blaine was sunk. Done. Finished. And his cock was talking up a litany of; _yes, more licking, more pawing, more purring, moremoremore!_

He let go and reluctantly pulled himself back, feeling lightheaded and faint with the depth of need coursing through his blood, sparking up now and then like little balls of electricity were running through his veins.

"Go to our room," he commanded, firm and low and he loved that Kurt shivered before turning to go, looking back over his shoulder and squeaking in surprise, then laughing in delight when Blaine slapped his ass and pushed him off.

Blaine laughed and grinned like an idiot back and practically skipped- actually stumbled- over to the nearest sideboard to hunt for the requested alcohol. He spotted a half full bottle in a bucket of ice and snatched it up before hurrying back towards Kurt like his life depended on it.

It felt like it did.

Kurt fell through the door laughing, checking back over his shoulder to make sure Blaine was following before stumbling inside the darkened room that was lit lowly by the moon, senses hyperaware of his Dom even though they were dull to everything else. There was a coil of anticipation building hot and low in his stomach and he really didn't think he could stand anymore drawing this out.

He heard Blaine come in behind him, closing and locking the door, and Kurt made quick work of unbuttoning Blaine's cardigan with clumsy fingers. He threw it across the room uncaringly, feeling decadent as he feel onto the bed with arms up over his head, displaying his pale chest and the blooming marks Blaine had put there deliciously.

He lifted one booted foot up and wiggled it obnoxiously and Blaine rolled his eyes before approaching slowly, taking a gulp from the bottle he'd acquired that was still sweating then passing it off to Kurt's grabby hands and getting to work on removing his subs footwear for him.

"You're a spoiled brat you know that?" he teased as he fumbled with the laces. He probably should have stopped drinking a while ago, but that reasoning was a fuzzy background thought that fizzled out as quickly as it came.

"Am not," he declared petulantly with a pretty pout as he rested the bottle by his side. "You're s'posed to like taking care of me anyway."

Blaine laughed and tugged the first boot off, it hit the floor with a resounding thump. "I do, lovely," he admitted before bracing an arm and knee on the bed, leaning over his sub to murmur into his lips. "Doesn't mean you're not spoiled though."

He pecked a slow, drunken, languid kiss on his full mouth and had to pull back from pitching over when he closed his eyes, fingers closing around the bedspread hard as he laughed breathlessly at how little control over his basic functions he had.

Kurt preened under the attention, completely missing his lack of finesse as he squirmed happily and curled his free hand into his hair, then lower to brush heavy handed against his mark.

Blaine moaned predictably loud and obscene and Kurt giggled; face bright despite the haze they had dipped into, eyes wide and beautiful even though they were a little glazed. "I like when you spoil me," he admitted a little shyly.

It was a revelation Blaine had already guessed at but one Kurt would never have admitted out loud in a sober state of mind. Kurt was independent and proud and strong on his own and in a world such as theirs he held onto those things like the rare armour they were… but hearing that _he _was the one to get under that shield and under his skin… the joy couldn't be translated into words.

"You deserve to be spoiled lovely, I'll give you everything, _anything _you need beautiful boy… but right now-" he swallowed another moan as Kurt's fingers continued their petting sending sparks and aborted jolts of pleasure through his entire body. It was maddening. "- _shit…_ you're spoiling me right now, baby."

Kurt hummed a pleased assent and coaxed him down for another kiss which he was all too happy to provide. Hell. He would have been led anywhere at this point. Off a cliff. Into fire. As long as it was Kurt doing the leading then he didn't care, not even the Dom in him did at this point.

He tongued at Kurt's lower lip, suckling on it because he couldn't get enough of the rich taste of Kurt tinged in champagne, before he swept inside his warm, willing mouth where he duelled out dominance that his sub eventually gave up with a whimper.

It sent a rush of endorphins and adrenaline coursing through his body and he knew he had to be putting out bucket loads of pheromones at this point. It was saturating the air around them thoroughly and mixing with the knee weakening scent Kurt was giving off that was driving him wild and keeping him _painfully _hard.

The urge to simply rip Kurt's clothes off and sink into to him was frighteningly strong and he tore his mouth and body away before he could give into the primal desire. He wasn't so far gone that he didn't know that actual sex right now was a huge no, no, despite what either of them said to the contrary.

"Blaine," his sub whined, reaching out for him and the sound was hardwired straight into his cock, appealing to every instinct he had to please his sub.

He shook his head to clear it as he perched on his knees facing him, tense and sweating on the very edge of the bed. "Let me just…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes and tried to regain some form of composure.

His sub apparently didn't like that idea and lifted his socked foot up to press into his groin.

"_Oh fuck!"_ he gasped, eyes slamming back open and hands wrapping around the delicate ankle but not pulling it away as Kurt began to massagehis aching erection with little undulations and gently curling toes. "Kurt, d-_uhhh_-" he cut himself off on an embarrassing groan as Kurt pressed down again.

The technique was all wrong, the weight a little too heavy and the angle awkward for Kurt to maintain despite his flexibility, but it was _perfect. _It felt like they'd been working up to this for _hours _and the friction, _Jesus fuck_ _finally some friction, _had him panting. Echoes of pleasure reverberating through his body in white hot waves and he curled forward until his open, moaning mouth was pushing against Kurt's bent knee.

Kurt was flushed rosy from chest to face, breathing heavy and feeling wanton as he watched his Dom fall apart in front of him, _because _of him. His fingers twitched with the desire to touch, to run his fingers through those loose curls and muse them further, to get back to that magical place on the back of his neck which sent tingles through his fingertips, to touch every inch of bare skin he could.

Instead he contented himself with the heady feeling he was getting from touching Blaine, even if it was through layers and with his foot of all things. The hard, pulsing, length of Blaine's cock under his ministrations was nothing to scoff at.

"Oh god, Kurt I… baby I'm…" he didn't even know what he wanted to say, instead he ran a hand up Kurt's flexing calf, then down over his thigh to squeeze and pet and _feel _Kurt's muscles working to please him.

"Mm, Blaine," Kurt coaxed encouragingly, his tongue wrapping around his name wickedly and he really needed to grasp some hold on this situation. He was out of control and spiralling faster and faster-

"Stop," he commanded and Kurt went immediately still in his lap. He shuddered out a shaky breath, tasting his heart in his throat and a fierce ache in his balls from just how close he came to coming. He didn't want this to be over so quickly but more importantly he didn't want this to be all about _him. _

He wanted to take Kurt apart. He wanted him strung out and needy. Messy. _Begging._

"Sir?" Kurt asked confused but pliant, looking him over with lust blown pupils and lush, red lips that were nearly his undoing.

Removing himself he stood on shaky legs and reached for Kurt's other foot determinedly. "Let's get you out of these clothes, beautiful boy. Then I'm gonna lick you all over, how's that sound?"

Kurt's breathing hitched and his dizzy brain got the implication well enough as he dropped his head back down to the mattress. "_Oh god._"

It was embarrassing to admit to himself, other than when he was completely wasted apparently, that he thought about Blaine doing those types of things to him _all _the time. He wanted Blaine to master him and his body over and over again. He wanted his back pressed into the mattress and legs wrapped around thrusting hips unable to do anything but cry out for more and faster and harder and deeper.

His cock throbbed anew with the thoughts and he rolled his hips to try and alleviate the pressure.

Blaine smirked, licking his lips hungrily at the taut expanse of neck exposed that was littered with _his _markings, watching as Kurt desperately tried to grind into thin air.

_God he was stunning._

"I asked you a question, lovely," he admonished tickling the arch of Kurt's foot through his sock as the other boot was discarded.

The sub twitched and met his eyes from under his long lashes. "That sounds amazing, sir," he breathed and Blaine grinned, all white Hollywood teeth.

"You going to drink that?" he asked nodding towards the forgotten bottle in his hand and Kurt made a pleased sound at seeing it again.

He had to rise on one elbow to sip without choking but he awkwardly managed it. He could have sworn his centre of gravity was far more balanced than it felt like but it wasn't exactly the most pressing concern when suddenly his feet were bare and Blaine was reaching for his fly.

He choked after all at the feeling of hands on him so suddenly and champagne went spilling down the sides of his mouth, his chin and neck, running in sticky paths to the bed and down his chest.

Blaine watched the progression of the golden liquid with open fascination, frozen momentarily with his fingers on Kurt's now open jeans. Before he even thought about it he was leaning forwards and licking a slick line through the sticky mess on his subs chest, hearing a gasp and revelling in it, following the lines up, up, up, over the liquid pooling in his clavicle, over his Adam's apple, nipping at the droplets clinging to his chin before finally trying to steal the remaining alcohol directly off of his lips.

"I like this game," Blaine murmured, slipping inside Kurt's gaping mouth and sucking on his tongue making him _whimper_ back. He let go and smiled, slow and sensual, his heart pounding with excitement. "A lot."

Kurt didn't have the words to answer. He could only stare, laying panting and pliant with his heart in his mouth and his cock throbbing in time with the frantic beat, as Blaine moved about him.

He sank into that safe space he'd found on Christmas day. Letting himself dip into the rising pool of his submissive instincts and give himself over. Give up control and it still felt _amazing _and _right _to let Blaine hold the cards, hold that sort of power over him.

His jeans were properly peeled off his legs this time and discarded, leaving him open and exposed in just his tight boxer briefs and Kurt plucked at Blaine's top between needy fingers as the Dom straddled his legs, perching on his thighs. The scent of sex and pheromones was already permeating the heavy air around them and keeping him as dazed as the alcohol still running through his veins.

"Off please, sir," he breathed, eyes fixed on the gaping collar and the tanned skin it revealed.

"I love when you beg. You sound so pretty, lovely," he praised and spared a moment to whip the top up and over his head, his muscles flexing and jumping as they were revealed. Kurt rose to touch but was pushed firmly back down by the shoulders and the bottle plucked out of his hand.

"Arms above your head, baby," he commanded and Kurt complied swiftly, arching his back as it swept over him in little shocks and shivers.

"Look at you," Blaine breathed, eyes raking hungrily over every inch of him. He was ethereal in the moonlight, a beacon of loveliness and he ran a possessive hand down his flank to cup his hip. "So beautiful."

He raised the bottle high and tipped it just so-

Kurt sucked in a sharp breathe, stomach swooping hotly as the chilled alcohol struck his sweaty skin just above his navel, making the liquid gathering in the dip spill over his sides a little. Blaine stopped pouring and ducked down greedily to fit his mouth over the area and _suck._

Kurt cried out seeing literal stars, fingers twitching desperately with the urge to grasp Blaine's head and push him closer, especially when he felt his tongue working wonders, making his insides flip and twist with mind numbing pleasure.

"Oh god, Blaine… _please_…sir… I wanna touch you," he whined shakily as the Dom continued to worship the area to devastating effect. It was like he had tossed him a hand grenade and now he was trying to deal with the fall out and pick up the pieces.

He bucked his hips to gain some much needed friction which frustratingly did nothing seeing as Blaine was still very much a warm, heavy weight on his thighs, even hunched over as he was. Thighs that quivered in anticipation. These small teasing touches were nowhere near enough to satisfy his boiling want and his underwear was scratching him, what felt like _raw_, with the need to take them off.

"Mm, no. Stay," Blaine mumbled into his skin, shaking his head and peering up at him with those burning gold eyes through his forest of lashes. He looked sinful and yet again the command washed over him in white hot waves, making him writhe on the damp sheets but do as he was told.

Blaine raised his head with one last swirl of a kitten lick around his navel that had Kurt's brain bleeding out of his ears and looked him over head to toe. "Such a good boy for me."

Kurt nodded frantically, the praise giving him a head rush of endorphins and blowing his pupils out wider than ever. "I am, sir. So good. Please."

He didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. This intensity of feeling and yearning was all linked to male covering him and it was driving him insane but he didn't want it to ever stop.

"But you weren't so good earlier were you, baby?" he asked darkly and Kurt frowned up at him, close to being devastated. "Trying to take your clothes off and let everyone see you." He splayed his hand out over his sternum possessively. "Did you want them to see you, lovely?"

Kurt shook his head urgently. "No. No, only you, sir. I only want you. Please."

He was close to getting hysterical.

"You're mine," Blaine reaffirmed strongly, shifting his hand just so and pressing his thumb against his nipple.

He cried out, trembling from the force of pure pleasure that struck him like lightning. "Yours. Yours! I'm yours, sir. Oh god…"

Blaine sucked in each declaration and held it like smoke in his lungs. The initial drag heady and cloying, leaving behind an addicted buzz even after it was gone.

He raised the bottle to his lips and took in a mouthful that he held and didn't swallow, instead he leant down to the nipple he was still pressing on and replaced his thumb with his mouth, champagne spilling everywhere before he tightened the seal.

Kurt keened. The combination of the cold alcohol and Blaine's warm tongue was enough to nearly tip him over the edge. That wicked muscle flicked and circled and pushed at the straining nub strapped between his lips, the swishing liquid that was warming up now through their combined body heat a weird and wonderful sensation.

Blaine swallowed as much as he could before pulling back to survey his handiwork. The whole left wide was gleaming in the low light, slick and wet and red.

"You were made for this," he complimented, unable to tear his eyes away. "Made to stay in my bed."

He idly began to run a finger around the mess and Kurt jerked.

"Blaine, please. Touch me… I can't… I need it," his sub begged urgently, twisting his hips and Blaine looked down to see his darling boy straining at his underwear, a clear wet patch soaking the front.

He shifted a little more down and Kurt clenched his fingers in the material over his head as Blaine began to run rough hands up his thighs, arching his back into an obscene line and rutting his hips against nothing, but it was a clear invitation. A take me. Use me. _Love me._

He moaned at the thought alone, feeling his cock give another pulse of pre-come.

"It's okay, baby. I know what you need. I said I'd give you what you wanted didn't I?" Blaine soothed, leaning back and to the side awkwardly to discard the bottle over the side of the bed. It dropped and clattered loudly but didn't smash so he didn't care beyond that.

"Yes, sir."

And Kurt knew those words to be true. He trusted and loved Blaine with everything he was so he stayed where he was and let his Dom set the pace.

Blaine leaned up and down and captured Kurt's lips in a slow, languid meeting of mouths, coaxing his subs tongue out to play wet naughty games with his before pulling back only a little to whisper, "You're gonna love this, beautiful boy."

From there he kissed a path downwards; tongue marking hot, wet trails and teeth indenting his ownership. He stopped to pay homage to the sharp wings of Kurt's hips before licking a stripe down the valley of his pelvis to the edge of his boxer briefs.

He wasted no more time in teasing and instead simply pulled them roughly down, revealing the beautiful, red length of his sub that sprang to rest against his stomach. Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes and pressing his head back against the mattress hard, the muscles in his arms jumping as his hands closed into tense fists.

Blaine mouth watered at the sight and he said one last thing before jumping straight into it. "You can move your hands now, lovely."

Kurt's eyes snapped open and his hands immediately dropped to Blaine's head, a high pitched moan escaping his throat as Blaine _went down on him_.

"Fuck… oh my g-_aah_… _Blaine_…" he panted and moaned wildly like the only the best of porn stars could, voice hoarse and strung out. He thought he might pass out from the pleasure and surrealism of the moment.

He was off the planet with how good he felt. _Nothing_ had ever felt this good, this earth shattering. It was like an epiphany. An awakening.

The Dom moaned back in answer, loving the feel of Kurt's length in his mouth as he slowly sucked down every inch. The taste and smell of him so much more potent here that it was drugging him. He raised back off reluctantly and pushed and pulled at Kurt's legs until he could settle in between properly, coaxing him up the bed until he could settle on his stomach on his elbows. If he had his way he was going to be spending _hour's_ right here.

Blaine took him back into the warm cavern of his mouth and Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head, legs spreading so wide he felt everything pull in the most wonderful way, his stomach tightening dangerously. This was all just too much and not enough and he didn't know what to do with himself as he thrashed his head back and forth moaning Blaine's name in reverent prayer.

The chant was music to Blaine's ears, the Dominant in him puffing up in pride at how well he was taking care of his sub, giving him what he needed. He suckled at the tip for a moment, looking up and catching Kurt's pleasure hazed eyes before pulling off again, dark sinful promises written into every compact line of his body that he fulfilled on when he stuck his tongue out and _dragged_ it down Kurt's slit, making the move slow and obscene so he could catch every second of his reaction.

Kurt went to rock up, yanking on his hair probably more harshly than he intended, but Blaine held his hips down with a chuckle. "Like that?" he asked, voice already rough and scratchy.

"Mm, love," Kurt corrected dazed, pulling again between needy fingers. "Love, love, love."

"You taste amazing, baby," he told him huskily, pressing dirty, open mouthed kisses to the head of Kurt's cock.

_He could come like this so easily_, he thought dizzily. Just like this. Kissing and licking at Kurt's cock.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come," Kurt admitted high and reedy, mirroring his thoughts, his whole body shaking with it.

"Can you be my good boy and hold on a little longer for me?" he asked.

Kurt moaned in pleasured pain but nodded his head. Anything to please him and it gave Blaine a rush of power.

Saying another big fuck you to delicacy he took Kurt all the way down, and wasn't that a ways he thought on a moan, and then he was relaxing his throat and his nose was pressing against skin and Blaine decided he wanted to do this all the time. He pulled back sucking obscenely, hollowing his cheeks and tonguing at the hot length. Up and down he worked his mouth loving every second. Loving what he was doing to Kurt. Loving that he could feel the desperation from his sub, the scratch of nails over his shoulders, the bite of them against his mark and scalp. He began rocking his own leaking cock against the bed, groaning because he had already been on the precipice for so long.

He cupped Kurt's balls and pulled off long enough to say, "You can come," before sinking back down, not wanting to miss the finale.

It didn't take any time at all for Kurt to go careening over the edge into star space, grinding up into Blaine's mouth still desperate to keep going. It was like a drug. The sweetest addiction.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," he babbled tossing his head, eyes blacking out as he sucked him through it, never letting up, never giving him a break and it was destructive bliss. His toes curled, his fingers drew blood on Blaine's shoulders and then he sank into the mattress completely spent.

_Oh my…_

Blaine gave one last kiss to his oversensitive, softening cock before crawling up to settle at his side and pull him in. Kurt snuggled instantly, burying his flushed, sweaty face in his Dom's neck, useless jelly limbs trying to get closer.

"Good boy," Blaine roughly whispered and he shivered, hand moving down that amazing, now sweat damp, chest to slip into his jeans and underwear determinedly.

His fingers met wet warm and he hitched a breath.

"You…?"

Blaine had already come. Already come just from sucking him off and if Kurt wasn't so lethargic and utterly done from a combination of afterglow and drunkenness he might have gotten hard again just from that thought alone.

Blaine hummed a sleepy assent, pulling him closer. "You tasted really good."

Kurt would have blushed if he wasn't so close to passing out already.

"I liked that game," he mumbled instead.

Blaine gave a slow laugh and that's the last thing Kurt heard that night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :***


End file.
